The present invention related to a method and system for allocating resources to achieve specified outcomes and, more particularly, to a method and system for analyzing data for allocating resources over time for defined populations to achieve specified outcomes to best serve a business' goals.
Managing a business or an organization in a manner that creates long term value is a complex activity. Further, every business or organization has limited resources and the need for business to accurately monitor their costs and justify resource allocation to achieve specified outcomes in a further calendar time period (e.g. financial quarters) is becoming increasingly important. Unfortunately, the task or organization business information to determine proper resource allocation is often extensive and troublesome to organize and it is often difficult or impossible for business managers to use this information to make proper decisions. Accordingly, businesses and other organizations typically either overspend their resources or do not avail themselves for statistical data and analysis that can be used to optimize their resource expenditures. For example, business establishments that serve a large number of customers generally have a problem analyzing their transactional information to develop trends in defined population overtime. Such trends are desirable to effectively target and determine the effectiveness of various programs for the purposes of optimizing resource allocation to achieve specified outcomes over designed time periods. Further, while it may be known that certain cost reduction programs are hypothesized to be effective to reduce future costs, a need exists for an effective and scientific method and system for optimizing resource allocation that can be shown to likely achieve specified outcomes over time to maximize a business's investment.
Until now, most economic business models have relied on “calendar time” in determining resource allocation rather than using “experience time” where time is based on the start of an event and its duration (such as the day one purchased a car or the date/time an individual was bitten by a malarial infected mosquito, starting the individual on a “natural” course of fluctuating fevers). Thus, the experience of a population in any calendar time period will vary depending on when each individual “started” in this population. Accordingly, a business organization will be better able to analyze and evaluate the resources that will be necessary to achieve a specific outcome by first understanding this “Cohort Time” heterogeneity of any population during any calendar (or clock) time period and then subdividing the populations into subgroups, or strata, to determine which subgroup, if any, offers the optimal opportunity for resource expenditure.
By way of illustration, manufactures, such as automobile manufactures, are actively searching for ways to reduce the probability of realizing extensive repair costs under warranty. Despite dramatic improvement in new-vehicle quality at most major automobile manufacturers over the past decade, the reduction of warranty cost is a large area for potential cost reductions. While manufactures have developed sophisticated statistical tracking systems, until now there was no adequate method or system to assess available resources today to reduce specified outcomes (i.e., warranty costs) in the future and to target subgroups within the car buying public that offer an optimal resource allocation opportunity.
Recently, the optimization of resource allocation has been particularly important for businesses engaged in the healthcare industry. Due to significant increases in health care costs, health care providers and service management organizations have become under increased pressure by customers to find ways of lowering, or at least slowing, the rate of growth of health care costs. As a result of such pressure, health care providers have implemented numerous population-based programs, such as wellness programs, disease management programs, and other health-inducing and cost-reduction programs, designed to improve the overall health of the population thereby reducing, at least theoretically, overall health care costs. Such health care organizations, however, are in need of a system that can qualitatively better understand the performance of programs and also analyze program performance in order to optimize allocation of health care services and expenditures over time to achieve specified outcomes.
Currently, such as in health care an “individual unit” with a certain characteristic that makes it eligible for inclusion in a defined population, is entered into the population at a certain “start time” (clock or calendar time) and remains “eligible” for this population during a known and quantifiable duration of time. Furthermore, this population has a greater than zero probability of experiencing some event at a future time period, an event with some economic value attached to it. This event, the “individual unit,” the date of the event, and the “cash value” of such event is captured by a transaction system. In addition, categorical or stratifying variables are also captured by this transactional system or can be inputted from other systems (e.g. health risk assessments, or electronic medical records) and the entire defined population can be subdivided to learn where the optimal opportunity lies. For example, look at the cohort time trends of a defined population with congestive heart failure when subdivided by a fixed categorical variable: Gender. We may find that all other things being equivalent (e.g. age, # of comorbidities, etc.) females have higher resource expenditure than males and the expected absolute percent change following an intervention would be higher in females than in males. Thus, the female category would be considered a higher opportunity to target, thus, the invention could allocate resource where they would do the most good.
The same concept can be seen with a categorical variable that is dynamic (CATVAR-dynamic) like the date that a 30 day prescription is filled. Say, we have 6 time segments of 30 days each. There are three general possibilities over these 6 times segments made of “0s” for Not filled and “1s” for filled for six different time segments each represented by an integer place holder (this assumes no missing information, that is also a possibility that this invention can accommodate). The Rx is filled for all six time segments (111111), the Rx is filled for no time segments (000000), the Rx is filled for some time segments and not for others (e.g. 010101 or 101010 or 000001 or 100000 etc). The final stratification could be three fold, for example: those who were compliant for all six times segments, vs. those where were partially compliant vs. those what were not compliant at all (there are numerous other possibilities). If the output revealed a similar outcome from the fully compliant to the partially compliant but a worse outcome for the non-compliant this would provide empirical support for an initiative to take medication vs. intervention to get the partially compliant fully compliant.
The method and apparatus transforms this information into usable estimates for of resource allocation needed to achieve specified outcomes. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved method and system to qualitatively analyze cost reduction programs and for analyzing information for allocating resources to best serve a business' goals and then optimize such resource allocation.